


Lion Space Man

by Kandai



Series: Space 'verse [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction, Surrogacy, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ca n'a jamais été George, Winona et Chris. Ils ont toujours été quelque chose d'étrange, un triangle arrondi aux coins mal définis et Christopher n'a jamais prétendu être autre chose qu'un lâche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Space Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Juillet 2013.
> 
> Compagnon de _Buying the Space Farm_.

** Lion Space Man **

 

Le seul truc avec Chris, disent les enfants qui ont grandi avec lui, c’est que, malgré le fait que ce soit un gars plutôt cool en soi, il lui arrive systématiquement un tas de trucs craignos.

Être le seul garçon de sa fratrie, c’est craignos. Être le petit dernier, avec assez d’années derrière ses sœurs pour laisser comprendre qu’il était tout sauf un enfant attendu, c’est craignos. Être l’unique obsession d’un père qui a vu sa carrière à Starfleet avortée par un accident qui l’a privé à quatre-vingt pourcents de sa vision, c’est _très_ craignos. Voir ses sœurs utiliser un mariage sans amour (mais avec des gosses) comme unique prétexte pour se barrer de leur carcan familial étouffant en l’espace de deux ans à peine, c’est juste _méga craignos_.

Alors quand Christopher Pike, diplôme en poche, se retrouve enfin jeune cadet à l’Académie Starfleet, la première chose qu’il fait est bien évidemment de foncer tête baissée dans le premier bar qu’il voit et de se saouler la gueule jusqu’à ce qu’un coma éthylique s’ensuive.

Manque de bol pour lui – est-ce que sa vie pouvait devenir encore plus craignos que ça, putain – une dispute éclate ce soir-là entre deux camps de garçons visiblement en manque d’œstrogènes au sujet d’une jolie serveuse brune (et avec des tentacules) qui a rapidement conduit à un nettoyage général. Déjà en état d’ébriété sévère, Chris n’évite un malheureux coup que grâce aux rapides réflexes de son voisin de bar, lequel s’est ensuite appliqué à le traîner dans les toilettes des garçons pour entreprendre de le sortir de sa torpeur alcoolisée.

Alors quand Chris reprend suffisamment ses esprits pour se rendre compte que, oui, ce sont bien des seins sur la poitrine de son sauveur, il fait la seule chose assez intelligente qu’un adolescent complètement ivre peut sortir sur le carrelage froid des toilettes publiques lorsqu’une belle jeune femme se retrouve accroupie à ses côtés. Il lui lance un sourire confus et bafouille :

— ‘lut beauté, moi ch’est Chrissssss…

La femme rit très fort au-dessus de sa tête et il n’est pas sûr d’avoir bien entendu sa réponse car tout est flou, noir et brouillé autour de lui – mais ça ressemblait vaguement à ceci :

— Moi, c’est George, enchantée.

* * *

En fait, son sauveur s’appelle bien George et c’est bien une femme, pas un transsexuel dont la chirurgie serait particulièrement réussie. C’est aussi sans aucun doute la femme avec les plus beaux yeux qu’il lui ait été donné de voir dans sa longue vie craignos – ça sonne horriblement cliché comme ligne, il en est conscient mais putain, c’est vrai – le rire le plus fort et une sacrée bonne descente pour une nana.

Et elle est complètement hors de sa ligue.

 _Complètement_ comme dans plus lesbienne que Madame Michelle, celle qui habite au bout de la rue et dont on dit à toutes les petites filles de se méfier car elle a la manie dérangeante de les observer trop longtemps – Chris ne vient pas d’un milieu spécialement fermé, pour ainsi dire, mais de voir ses sœurs brandir leur hétérosexualité comme un drapeau pour échapper à leur quotidien insupportable et ses parents porter avec un dévouement obsessionnel des valeurs telles que la famille monoparentale et le travail acharné, ça conditionne pas mal. S’il n’est pas fondamentalement intolérant, l’explosion de sexualités diverses qui parsèment le campus le met définitivement hors de sa zone de confort. George est relativement patiente avec lui : à l’entendre, elle vient d’un milieu plus fermé encore donc elle ne prend pas trop mal ses réactions les plus virulentes – lesquelles se résument à des sourcils froncés ou des bouches plissées, il n’est pas violent de nature.

Bien sûr, tout cela contribue à créer une admiration sans bornes pour la femme doublée d’un béguin adolescent à sens unique au parfum d’interdit. Parfait pour une romance de collégiens, même si George a déjà un paquet d’années en plus que lui ; parfait tout de même.

Il ne sait pas très bien pourquoi mais si elle avait joué dans son équipe, il aurait été facile de penser qu’elle avait un faible pour lui. Ce n’est définitivement pas le cas et de cela, il en est certain lorsqu’il rencontre Winona Clarkson, la petite amie actuelle de George qui a un corps à faire pâlir les mannequins de haute classe et une langue aussi acérée que son esprit, alors que cette dernière essaie manifestement de se gluer en permanence aux lèvres pleines de sa compagne.

Chris se prend une deuxième cuite ce soir là : est-ce pour oublier l’amertume de voir la femme sur laquelle il bave littéralement d’admiration embrasser une autre à pleine bouche ou oublier la honte d’avoir été excité devant la vue des deux blondes ensemble.

Il l’ignore et pour être honnête, il s’en fout.

Comme dirait ses potes de maternelle, sa vie est _mortellement_ craignos.

* * *

Comment est-ce que George Kirk est parvenue à devenir sa meilleure amie en l’espace de quelques mois à peine, il a du mal à comprendre. Toujours est-il que c’est lui qu’elle traîne dans les bars pour s’épancher sur ses problèmes, lui qu’elle emmène faire du lèche-vitrine même si elle finit par ne rien acheter et c’est lui qu’elle invite à son mariage qui coïncide plutôt joliment avec sa promotion comme officier. Il obtient la troisième danse, après avoir regardé les pères des deux mariées se ridiculiser avec une double danse, mange un peu trop de gâteau pour que ce soit sain et embrasse une des cousines de Winona derrière un arbre. Winona le prend en sanglotant dans ses bras, le remercie d’être un ami si formidable et s’il est un peu gêné par tant d’affection, ce n’est rien comparé au baiser que George-désormais-mariée-Kirk lui glisse sur la joue lorsque l’heureux couple s’éclipse enfin.

Il songe à se saouler à nouveau ; cela lui rappelle définitivement la première fois où il a rencontré George et non, il préfèrerait éviter ce souvenir en particulier. Il finit la soirée dans les bras de la cousine Andy, à la place.

(Il doit se retenir de crier _George_ quand elle engouffre son sexe tendu dans sa bouche mais à en juger par son expression dégoûtée après l’acte, il n’a pas réussi.)

Le matin est à peine levé lorsqu’il rentre finalement dans la chambre d’hôtel louée pour l’occasion ; s’il dort tout habillé sur son lit à peine défait, c’est son droit et tant pis si assister au mariage de la nana dont il est presque sûr qu’il est amoureux est la chose la plus craignos qu’il ait faite dans sa vie.

Ce n’est pas comme s’il est novice en la matière.

* * *

Petit, Chris s’est toujours imaginé qu’on cesse d’être amoureux comme on le devient : il suffit d’un regard sous un certain angle, un de ces matins où on se réveille et que tout paraît différent et voilà, on cesse de rêver à ce que pourrait être la vie avec l’objet de notre affection, on accepte le fait qu’il y ait d’autres étoiles dans l’univers et ça finit par ne plus faire mal à s’en arracher le cœur. La vérité est beaucoup moins nette et s’il parvient à faire abstraction de son désir d’embrasser George à pleine bouche la grosse majorité du temps, parfois ses sentiments prennent carrément des accents de mission suicide.

Généralement, c’est quand ils ont déjà bu un peu trop de verres et que George se colle un peu à lui, que son souffle encore chargé des relents du dernier cocktail qu’ils ont commandé se loge dans son cou et qu’il s’imagine, dans un fantasme semi-éveillé, que cette femme est la sienne, qu’il va l’embrasser, la ramener chez elle et lui faire l’amour avec une urgente tendresse dans leur lit deux places.

Quand il dépose un baiser maladroit sur la commissure de ses lèvres, George glousse, le rouge aux joues.

— Tu baves, Chris.

Oh, _bordel_.

Il a besoin de boire plus que ça pour supporter le fait que non, ils ne vont pas finir dans le même lit ce soir. Alors, Chris boit et se laisse aspirer dans le trou noir de sa stupidité.

Il se réveille sur le canapé de son salon, à coup de viennoiseries françaises que George duplique comme personne et d’un thé aux fruits qui allège son mal de tête – recette de la grand-mère Alivia et il jure que la famille paternelle de George a des prénoms trop bizarre pour leur bien, encore heureux que c’est sa mère qui a décidé de nommer sa gamine. Même si George n’est pas non plus le prénom le plus sain qu’il soit pour une petite fille, cela change indéniablement des Alivia, Jocaste et autre Teseus.

Elle lui ébouriffe les cheveux sur le perron de son appartement, son communicateur repassant en boucle les messages ennuyés d’une Winona laissée pour le compte, et il envisage un instant de l’embrasser pour sceller leurs au revoir.

S’il laisse la porte glisser un peu sèchement à son nez, George ne fait aucun commentaire.

* * *

Il peut affirmer sans honte qu’il est plus ou moins sorti de son amour désespérément à sens unique quand George vient s’écraser en geignant à un autre comptoir où elle l’a entraîné. Il lève les yeux au ciel sans surprise alors qu’il l’écoute déblatérer ses malheurs, majoritairement à propos de Winona qui veut un enfant. C’est quand même incroyable à voir car George Kirk n’est rien sinon propre sur elle, toujours une pastille à la menthe dans sa poche et une chemise de rechange dans son sac, sérieuse et prête à assumer la responsabilité de chacun de ses actes – pourtant, mentionnez une potentielle famille et elle craque. Chris ne prétend pas connaître particulièrement bien la famille de George mais il croit savoir qu’elle s’entend plutôt bien avec ses propres parents et elle n’a ni le profil ni l’attitude d’une enfant battue ou bourrée de traumatismes refoulés.

(Il se dira plus tard qu’il n’est qu’un gros naïf qui croit être fin psychologue à l’époque.)

Il n’empêche, il peut comprendre sa panique. Lui-même n’est pas certain de ce qu’il ferait, si on lui annonçait qu’il allait avoir un gosse : probablement que son premier réflexe serait de vider d’un trait une bouteille d’alcool bon marché et son second, celui d’appeler George pour lui demander conseil. De voir que sa meilleure amie est en train de faire exactement ce qu’il ferait lui réchauffe un tant soit peu le cœur ; c’est sans doute pour ça qu’il se met à citer ses sœurs. Sujet délicat, s’il en est.

De toute façon, ce que Winona et George décident de faire ne sont définitivement pas ses oignons.

(Il a quand même arraché la promesse d’être le parrain du premier de leurs mômes, si bien sûr elles en désirent plusieurs. George lui jette presque son verre encore plein à la figure.)

* * *

George Samuel naît en plein automne, produit de l’amour de deux femmes exceptionnelles et d’un donneur inconnu qui n’a manifestement aucune envie de faire partie de leur vie, tout au plus leur a-t-il souhaité bonne chance. Chris est le premier après les parents de Winona et Tante Jocaste à tenir le poupon gazouillant dans ses bras : à peine quelques jours et déjà bouillant d’énergie, le petit cligne des yeux en voyant la figure souriante de son parrain et se met à brailler deux secondes après. Il a les yeux et les joues de Winona, des cheveux blond clair qui foncent déjà et une bouche inconnue que Madame Clarkson prétend reconnaître (« La même que celle du cousin Peter ! »). C’est un beau bébé que George tient dans ses bras comme s’il était une supernova récemment découverte, un prodige apparu dans les étoiles et Chris en lui caressant l’avant-bras se félicite d’avoir une famille pareille.

Bien sûr, il y a des hauts et des bas : Sam est turbulent, un peu capricieux, met longtemps à finalement faire ses nuits, pleure très fort lorsque ses dents commencent à percer. Tout le monde en est dingue, son parrain le premier, et chaque journée que les filles lui accordent pour se donner du temps entre amoureuses et leur donner du temps de former une relation digne de ce nom est un répit bienvenu entre deux missions pour Starfleet que Christopher en vient à chérir. Sans se prétendre un père de substitution ou même un oncle – case aisément remplie par Samuel et Frank, les frères aînés de Winona – le jeune cadet parvient à se creuser un moule dans sa famille, une place à ses mesures et y compte bien y rester.

George ne le laisserait plus partir, de toute façon.

Curieusement, Christopher n’a aucune objection à faire.

* * *

On fête les trente ans de George l’année où il obtient sa première mission officielle en tant qu’officier – une mission de routine sur un vaisseau quelconque, de plusieurs mois tout au plus mais une première mission quand même, merde. Chris ne sait plus très bien à la santé de qui il boit mais sa meilleure amie se presse contre lui, alors tout va bien.

(Et s’il se réveille avec des larmes sur le visage, c’est sûrement de la faute à l’alcool.)

* * *

Il ne sait toujours pas vraiment où il en est quand George l’appelle en catastrophe alors qu’il sort à peine de son service – il est affecté sur des coques qui tombent en morceaux aux quatre coins du Quadrant, pas encore lieutenant mais avec ses performances actuelles, ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Peu importe l’heure qu’il est, peu importe que sa meilleure amie soit presque à moitié nue devant lui, ses joues mouillées sont la seule chose qui ne lui fait pas interrompre la communication tout de suite. Alors Christopher souffle et écoute George Kirk, mère d’un gosse de quatre ans (déjà ?), geindre sur le fait qu’elle n’est pas (encore) mère biologique.

Personnellement, il pense qu’elle n’est pas prête mais il le pensait déjà quand George Samuel est né et aux dernières nouvelles, le couple s’en sort plutôt bien à ce niveau ou aussi bien qu’un couple d’officiers reconnus de Starfleet avec un enfant à charge peut s’en sortir.

Il ignore d’où lui vient ce caprice presque obsessionnel mais il se doute maintenant que George n’a pas eu la plus heureuse des enfances. Le vieux Tiberius, paix à son âme, et Molly Kirk ne semblent pas avoir été de mauvais parents ; il a appris, cependant, à reconnaître la déception d’un couple désespéré de ne pas avoir plus d’enfants, de n’avoir aucun garçon à qui donner la terre des Kirk après leur mort. Même si ces valeurs sont plus que désuètes aujourd’hui, Chris a vu assez de l’Iowa pour savoir que l’humanité n’a pas évolué de la même façon partout et que certaines choses qui paraissent triviales à l’ère où on découvre sans cesse de nouveaux mondes sont regardées avec la plus grande importance, rien que pour la sauvegarde d’une culture moribonde.

Chris a vécu dans ce milieu, lui aussi, et s’il s’en est extirpé sans dommages, fuyant son foyer stérile où l’amour est conditionné par un devoir à la limite du malsain, George a eu la presque malchance de grandir soutenue par des parents aimants – mais déçu tout de même, de ne pas avoir ce garçon dont ils ont attendu la venue comme d’autres le Messie.

Parce qu’en y réfléchissant bien, quel couple appelle sa fille unique _George_  ? Pas étonnant qu’elle soit obsédée par l’idée d’avoir un enfant à elle – elle ne dit pas un garçon, mais la sûreté dans sa voix l’effraie. Et Chris espère vraiment que ce sera un garçon, cette fois aussi.

Le jeune officier convainc son amie d’en discuter avec sa femme. Sans surprise, il entend parler des deux femmes dès qu’il remet un pied sur Terre lorsque George accueille son retour avec un baiser sur la joue et une auto-invitation à célébrer dignement la fin de sa première mission longue dans l’espace avec un dîner tout ce qu’il y a de plus terrien et une bouteille du meilleur whisky que le père de George gardait dans son placard.

Honnêtement, il aurait quand même dû se douter de quelque chose quand George se remet à parler du second fils qu’elle prévoit d’avoir et que l’absence de Winona se fait cruellement ressentir. La goutte reste quand même difficile à avaler :

— Je voudrais que tu sois le père, Chris.

Chris recrache son verre.

_Elle se fout de sa gueule ?_

* * *

Deux mois sans parler à George – parce qu’il est toujours complètement furieux contre sa meilleure amie, qu’on se le dise – le mettent définitivement mal à l’aise et c’est d’autant plus qu’il se rend compte de la dépendance qu’il a de son amie. Sans dire que Chris est sans amis en dehors de George Kirk, elle est la première entre tous et son principal moteur lorsqu’il s’agit de sortir boire un verre, voir un holo-film ou faire quelque chose tout court. Pas qu’il se transforme en ermite pendant leur dispute, il est toutefois indéniable de dire qu’il sort moins, qu’il boit moins et qu’il est plus facilement en colère que d’habitude.

Triste à dire mais George, _sa_ George, celle qui sourit comme elle hurle, avec toute la passion du monde et la tête constamment dans les étoiles, lui manque.

Alors quand Winona débarque dans son appartement, deux mois après leur dispute et plusieurs bouteilles d’alcool romulien illégal, Chris ne considère même pas l’option refermer la porte. Ils boivent ensemble : c’est inhabituel, presque dérangeant et George flotte autour d’eux comme un fantôme.

— Tu étais amoureux d’elle, statue Winona sans complètement parvenir à effacer l’accusation dans sa voix.

Le jeune homme soupire et vide son verre d’un trait. Si la femme de sa meilleure amie compte venir déballer de vieux sentiments sur sa table basse, il aura besoin d’être encore plus ivre que ça.

— J’ai dépassé tout ça, contre-t-il avec un haussement d’épaules. Winona ricane et le ressert.

— On ne dépasse pas vraiment George Kirk. Cette idiote parvient à vous entraîner même dans les recoins les plus sombres de la galaxie et on ne parvient jamais à regretter ce qu’elle vous fait faire.

— De quoi tu parles, Win’ ?

Elle hausse les sourcils.

— Tu sais bien, idiot. George veut un enfant et elle veut que ça soit de toi.

— Parce qu’elle ne fait pas confiance à d’autres hommes pour lui donner ce qu’elle veut ? demande Chris avec amertume. Ou parce que je suis le seul à sa portée peut-être, comme c’est pratique. Pas à chercher de donneur potentiel, prenons Chris, il ne demande que ça.

Quand il relève les yeux vers la femme de sa meilleure amie, il lit sur son beau visage une déception tellement furieuse qu’il lève la voix d’un ton.

— Quoi ? J’ai pas raison ?!

— T’es parfois un pauvre con, Chris. George veut un gamin de toi parce qu’elle _veut_ que tu sois là, que tu fasses partie de la famille et que tu es le seul type dans sa vie auquel elle fait confiance pour remplir ce rôle là.

C’est à son tour d’ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

— Je n’veux pas élever votre enfant, Win’.

— Tu élèves à moitié George Samuel, hein, contre-attaque l’épouse.

— Ce sera différent.

— Eh ben, oui. Tous les gosses sont différents et George veut une figure paternelle pour le sien. Elle ne te demande pas de l’épouser, mec, juste de ne pas disparaître dans l’espace dès que le petit sera né. Si tu estimes que c’est trop, je peux le comprendre, Chris, mais ne la laisse pas poireauter sans lui donner une bonne raison – et non, l’histoire pitoyable de tes sœurs, ça va bien deux minutes. Elle culpabilise déjà assez sur sa propre famille comme ça.

Il comprend, vraiment ; enfin, il devrait comprendre. Les mots de Winona réveillent des vieilles interrogations restées sans réponse ou qui n’ont jamais été posées, le tout masquant une vérité certainement pas belle à voir, cachée derrière les sourires plastiques que George Kirk a toujours adoré rendre à son public.

— Je ne prétends pas tout savoir, continue Winona sans se départir de l’amertume qui a coulé dans sa voix, mais George n’a pas eu la plus belle des enfances et cette idée d’avoir un fils, un garçon… Tu ne t’es jamais demandé pourquoi ses parents l’ont appelée _George_  ?

Le choix du prénom est certainement déconcertant mais ce n’est pas comme si tout le monde croyait à la binarité absolue : avec tous les xénophiles qui courent les rues, les pratiques sexuelles humaines, de la plus normative à la plus qualifiée de déviante, paraissent bien moins extraordinaires. Il le lui dit et elle ricane de nouveau, à peine condescendante.

— Si elle avait grandi ici, à San Francisco, ou même dans une mégapole quelconque où l’on croise des aliens tous les jours, j’aurais répondu oui sans hésiter mais…

Mais Riverside en Iowa n’a définitivement rien du charisme libéré de leurs villes, de la diversité presque xénophobe qu’on peut y trouver et là où la rancœur de devenir un peuple enclavé ne peut guère se retourner contre les minorités qui les libèrent – ou les asservissent, c’est selon – les mentalités grégaires et vieillissantes de la race humaine n’ont plus que quelques boucs émissaires sur lesquels se retourner.

George est un champ de bataille qui ne parle que par énigmes ou demi-mesures, une œuvre incomplète sur laquelle on a imprimé le manque et peu importe son choix, disent les yeux marron de Winona, la seule chose qui importe pour elles, c’est de ne pas être un bourreau de plus.

Chris abandonne devant l’argument final et se réconcilie avec George en même temps qu’il lui glisse un tube dans la main. Il espère, presque avec vengeance, que le gamin tiendra plus de lui que de sa mère.

* * *

Le bébé naît un bon mois à l’avance, au milieu de l’espace, et même à ce moment-là, il arrive à avoir les yeux bleus de George. Si Chris n’était pas aussi rongé par le souci – parce que c’est quand même son fils dans cette couveuse et bordel, il a ses pommettes et celles de Jenny, comment a-t-il pu croire un seul instant qu’il allait pouvoir élever ce gosse de loin – il rirait de l’ironie avec sa meilleure amie, meilleure amie qui hurle l’ordre d’évacuation en ce moment même dans les hauts parleurs. On déplace l’enfant et Winona avec la plus grande des précautions ; il faut toutes les cordes vocales de George pour le retenir auprès d’eux mais à voir l’état d’agitation frénétique dans lequel la blonde est, quitter Winona maintenant serait une très mauvaise idée.

Il monte dans la navette avec elle, donc, et quand la porte se referme avec un claquement sec, il entend presque la mort leur ricaner au nez.

Winona hurle dans son communicateur ; les réponses de George sont saccadées, assourdies par les explosions et les larmes qu’il devine sur son beau visage mais il ne parvient pas encore à se faire à l’idée que c’est fini, ils vont tous mourir dans l’espace, oh, il est _tellement désolé_ et son visage se presse contre le corps grêle de son fils nouveau-né.

— Jim… C’est ça, murmure Win’ avec faiblesse. Jim.

George leur crie un dernier « Je t’aime » qui résonne dans toute la petite navette au milieu des explosions, du statique et s’ils se tirent de ce bordel sans plus de dommages collatéraux, Chris ne peut s’empêcher de penser que tout son monde s’effondre alors que ce qu’il reste du Kelvin – de George Kirk – disparaît dans le néant oppressant de l’espace.

* * *

Le mémorial est une sinistre affaire.

Le taux de morts n’est même pas si grand en comparaison du nombre de survivants : à peu près trois cents pertes à déplorer, dont celle du Capitaine et de son officier en second, pour huit cent trente-sept personnes de sauvées. C’est un sauvetage qui mérite autant de gloire que de désespoir et c’est sans ciller que les Amiraux de Starfleet tendent un drapeau de la Fédération parfaitement replié à Winona Kirk, veuve héroïque et mère qui tient avec un détachement grandissant le bébé de sa femme dans ses bras. Chris reste en retrait pendant que se joue la cérémonie morne, une main dans celle plus petite de son filleul, lequel est admirablement calme pour un enfant auquel on vient d’expliquer que sa maman ne rentrerait jamais plus à la maison.

Quand ils sont enfin seuls, Chris laisse George Samuel se précipiter dans les jambes de sa mère. Winona le fixe d’un air dur, les lèvres pincées avec une austérité qui n’est pas sienne, et un instant, Chris se demande ce que George a réellement laissé derrière elle.

Deux cœurs brisés et deux fils qu’elle ne verra jamais grandir.

— Donne-moi une minute, demande-t-il à la veuve de sa meilleure amie.

La blonde acquiesce sans un mot et bat en retraite, Sam toujours accroché dans ses bas gris. Chris contemple un instant les mots gravés dans le marbre noir – George Jocaste Kirk, une héroïne exceptionnelle – et ricane devant leur banalité à pleurer. (Il pleure un peu, peut-être, et n’essaiera pas de nier lorsque Win’ lui passe un bras sous l’épaule.)

La prochaine fois, il apporte le bourbon.

(S’il se ridiculise au son d’ _Auld Lang Syne_ – _For auld lang syne,_ hic _, my dear_ – il n’en dira rien. George et lui ont fait bien pire, quand elle était encore vivante.)

Voilà même qu’il se met à parler d’elle au passé.

Il a besoin d’être plus saoul que ça s’il veut survivre son deuil.

* * *

Il ne tient pas à envahir Winona, pas alors qu’il pense _George George George_ tout le temps, mais il est évident que cette dernière est débordée par ses deux enfants. Jim n’est pas spécialement difficile, au contraire de George Samuel, mais sa santé délicate fait qu’il demande énormément d’attention, une attention qu’il est difficile de lui donner lorsqu’il ressemble si fort à sa mère décédée. Winona tient quelques mois avant de craquer, hurlant toute sa colère contre la poitrine de Chris qui ne peut rien faire de plus que la serrer mollement dans ses bras. George doit rire de sa maladresse, quelque part dans ses étoiles éclatées ; il lui en veut vicieusement de ne pas être là, de l’avoir forcé à prendre sa place.

Bordel, il ne voulait même pas de ce gamin à la base.

(Ou alors, il l’a voulu un peu trop fort parce qu’il n’a jamais été assez courageux pour ne pas imaginer à quoi un enfant de lui et de la femme qu’il aime toujours pourrait ressembler – Christopher Jonathan Pike, espèce d’immonde _lâche_ – et qu’il a cru, comme le connard qu’il est, qu’il pourrait se contenter du peu d’amour qu’elle gardait pour lui.)

Sauf que son fils le fixe silencieusement, avec ses pommettes et les yeux toujours bleus de George, et Chris ne parvient pas à se décider s’il doit serrer cette vie si précieuse, pour laquelle sa mère a sacrifié la sienne, contre sa poitrine ou s’enfuir à toutes jambes devant cette accusation silencieuse, cette preuve de « tu ne l’aimais pas assez que pour lui dire non ».

 _Bordel de merde_.

Il passe ces mois entre les yeux d’une morte et les pleurs d’une vivante dans une stupeur ivre et quand Winona l’embrasse un soir, des larmes dans la bouche et le mauvais nom sur la gorge, il n’essaie même pas de protester avant de la prendre dans ses bras tremblants.

Ils tombent dans le même lit – le lit de _George_ – et passent leur misérable nuit à pleurer sur le cadavre absent – perdu là-haut, quelque part dans les étoiles – de la femme de leur vie.

* * *

Les choses sont tendues après cet incident. Ils évitent de parler de l’avenir, du besoin de plus en plus urgent de passer outre la mort de George et d’aller de l’avant. Starfleet a le besoin urgent d’officiers comme lui et techniquement, il n’est lié en rien à ce qu’il reste de la famille Kirk même s’il comprend complètement la fureur homicide qui brille dans les yeux de Winona quand il lui annonce qu’il retourne dans l’espace.

Elle lui en veut d’avoir cette liberté qu’elle n’a plus ; elle lui en veut de ne même plus essayer de prendre une place que George a laissée vacante et sans doute lui en veut-elle parce que c’est bien plus facile de le blâmer pour ce qui est arrivé. Chris comprend, n’accepte pas ses remarques amères et ses menaces à moitié voilées. Il ne nie pas ne pas désirer Jim dans sa vie, il ne nie pas avoir envisagé les choses d’une différente manière et ce serait pure hypocrisie que de prétendre que Starfleet et l’espace sont plus qu’un prétexte pour s’enfuir d’une famille dans laquelle il n’a jamais songé à être si intégré, forcé de faire des choix qui ne sont plus les siens.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, Win’, réplique-t-il un jour où il est finalement trop abruti par le chagrin pour envisager une vie sans les couleurs du deuil. Parce qu’on ne dépasse vraiment pas George Kirk et qu’il est presque sûr qu’elle le hantera jusqu’au bout de la galaxie s’il venait à vraiment renoncer – au diable, songe Christopher. Il est jeune, il a survécu au Kelvin, il peut bien vivre avec le chagrin éternel.

Sans surprises, Winona explose. Ils passent leur soirée à s’accuser de tous les maux qui existent, inspectant le moindre défaut dans leur relation triangulaire et l’amplifiant jusqu’à prendre des proportions gigantesques. Jimmy est silencieux dans les bras d’un Sam terrifié qui n’a jamais pris l’habitude de voir son parrain se disputer si violemment avec sa mère et les photos de George les regardent depuis le vaisselier – un tribunal de fantômes qui jugent de leur querelle en silence.

— Tu crois que je peux continuer ? hurle-t-elle en jetant son PADD sur le mur. Que je ne la vois plus à chaque coin de cette putain de maison ou quand son fils – même pas le mien, Chris, le sien – me tire sur la manche ? Que je peux survivre à ça sans devenir dingue ?! On était censés les élever tous les trois, Chris, à nous trois, c’était _la putain d’alchimie parfaite_ et il a fallu que cette conne se fasse exploser dans l’espace ! Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, nous, hein ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, Chris ?!

A eux trois. Ca fait mal de l’entendre et de savoir quand même que cette réalité ne désigne plus rien.

— Rien, Win’, murmure Christopher. Y a pas de « on ». Y a pas de « nous ». Ca n’a jamais existé. Ca n’a jamais été que George, toi et moi… rien de plus.

— C’est vraiment ce que tu penses ? s’étrangle Win’, les joues mouillées de larmes et putain, il pleure aussi.

 _Non_ , il aimerait lui dire parce que ça n’a jamais été George, Winona et Chris. Ils ont toujours été quelque chose d’étrange, un triangle arrondi aux coins mal définis et il a aimé George sans espoir ni lendemain ; il est sûr désormais qu’elle l’aimait tout autant, avec sa réserve presque honteuse, et que Winona les aime assez fort tous les deux que pour les laisser choisir.

 _Non_ , il aimerait lui dire parce qu’il aime encore ces deux femmes : de manière si différente qu’elles lui paraissent étrangères et pourtant, tout lui semble normal quand il recolle mentalement les morceaux de leur couple alien.

 _Non_ , il aimerait lui dire parce que ce serait vrai.

— Oui, souffle-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de s’enfuir de la ferme, sous les pleurs assourdissants de Winona et les doubles yeux bleus de George dardés sur son dos. Il ignore combien de temps il court dans les paysages déserts de Riverside avant d’appeler un taxi mais le ciel tombe quand il lève enfin les yeux et les étoiles brillent de promesses encore non-tenues.

Si les larmes sur ses joues ont le goût de la peau de George – tu baves, Chris – il n’y fait guère attention.

* * *

Quand Christopher Pike, diplômé haut-la-main de l’Académie avec les félicitations du jury pour sa thèse sur l’USS Kelvin, se lance corps et âme dans l’espace, il prend une grande inspiration et le soin de ne pas se retourner.

* * *

**épilogue**

Avec le recul, il comprend mieux pourquoi George n’a jamais aimé l’Iowa : il y retourne vingt ans à la louche plus tard et à part l’énorme aire de construction sur laquelle on bâtit ce qui est censé devenir le joyau de leur flotte qui défigure le paysage désertique de Riverside, absolument rien n’a changé dans ce bled. Les plaines clairsemées ont la même couleur jaunâtre, presque maladive et si bien caractéristique des mentalités ; les routes qui mènent au cœur de Riverside sont craquelées, dures et couvertes de poussière. Chris songe brièvement à pousser jusqu’à la ferme des Kirk et sourit de sa propre stupidité, conscient qu’il n’y trouvera personne : aux dernières nouvelles, Winona est perdue sur un vaisseau de maintenance très loin dans la galaxie, George Samuel est fiancé et poursuit une carrière scientifique en Californie et Jimmy… se trouve Dieu sait où, il a perdu sa trace après les évènements de Tarsus IV et l’image conjurée d’un adolescent rendu apathique par la famine et les horreurs dont il a été témoin sur cette foutue planète ne lui fait aucun bien. Si les renseignements que Winona Clarkson lui donne de temps à autre sont exacts, alors le jeune homme doit toujours être dans les environs.

Il ne s’attend simplement pas à lui tomber dessus à peine entré dans le premier bar venu ; qu’on ne lui demande pas comment, ni pourquoi exactement mais il reconnaît les yeux bleus de George et les pommettes de Jenny – les siennes – sur le visage en sang de l’adolescent. Il ignore encore pourquoi il a demandé à tout le monde de foutre le camp ou encore pourquoi il a tenu à rester aux côtés de ce garçon comateux qu’il connaît à peine – pas faute d’avoir son casier judiciaire et ses rapports scolaires en main – mais Chris ne se sent pas philosophe ce soir, alors il emmerde les réponses.

— Et j’suis qui, Capitaine Pike ? rétorque le gamin avec l’insolence de la jeunesse, celle avec laquelle il a contré nombre des attaques de George.

— Le fils de ta mère, répond Chris et putain, s’il n’est pas philosophe ce soir, il est définitivement nostalgique. Qu’y peut-il, en même temps, car tout sur le visage de Jim crie _George George George_ avec la même virulence qu’il a autrefois dirigée contre elle : l’arrogance qui voile trop de choses, la brillance qui tient en un demi-sourire et ce cœur en or pur qui bat contre une poitrine blessée.

James Tiberius Kirk lui répond, hargneux et colère mélangés ; Pike voit une grandeur tranquille, un héritage que sa mère lui a laissé sans que personne s’en aperçoive, l’espèce de misérable bâtarde.

Jim ne poursuit pas les mêmes combats que sa mère, certes, mais qu’on le damne s’il ne se bat pas de la même façon, avec ses dents dehors et ses tripes à l’air – et Chris est soudainement rempli d’affection pour son fils dont il a tenté de supprimer l’existence pendant plus de vingt ans, rempli d’une fierté déplacée car il a abandonné Jim et sa famille de la même façon que George les a abandonnés : en disparaissant dans les étoiles.

Ces mêmes étoiles qui ne brillent plus pour lui mais pour d’autres – des putains de supernovas. Chris contemple son fils, voit toutes ses erreurs lui rire au nez dans les yeux azuréens de George et il a brusquement envie de sauver le fils de sa meilleure amie ou peu importe ce qu’elle a été pour lui.

— Ta mère a été capitaine d’un vaisseau pendant douze minutes, dit-il en tremblant presque.

Il pense :

_Ton père a fui dans l’espace pendant vingt-deux ans et n’a jamais pris le temps de penser qu’il loupait peut-être la meilleure chose de sa misérable existence._

— Elle a sauvé huit cent vies.

Il pense :

_Je te regarde maintenant et je regrette d’avoir perdu tout ce temps à fuir._

— Je te défie de faire mieux.

Il pense :

_Ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs, Jim._

Christopher Pike emporte la bouteille presque pleine en sortant du bar vide. Son accent sonne horriblement faux dans les plaines de Riverside mais les paroles de la chanson glissent sur sa langue avec la facilité de l’habitude.

 _For auld lang syne, my dear_  
For auld lang syne  
We'll take a cup o'kindness yet  
For auld lang syne

Et quand Jim Kirk arrive le lendemain au départ de la navette, les lèvres retroussées comme un défi, Chris retient son propre rictus et murmure sans honte au fantôme de sa meilleure amie qui le regarde sans doute depuis ses étoiles chéries :

— Il sera brillant, ma vieille, brillant comme un soleil.

L’espace se tait, bien sûr, mais pendant un court instant, il semble à Chris que les étoiles brillent un peu plus fort que d’habitude.


End file.
